El último fénix
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Longfic; Bella eligió a Edward, pero no ha podido olvidar a Jacob y se conceden un día al año para verse. Sus relaciones se nublan ante la infidelidad y la confusión. Jacob/Bella. Todos Humanos. M por Lemmon
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Jacob fue el mejor amigo de Bella cuando Edward se fue, sin embargo, Bella elige a Edward y hace un pacto con Jacob: verse y entregarse su amor cada 13 de febrero.

* * *

Este capítulo va para Kokoro Black porque a partir de su concurso fue que salió esta idea & porque me da la grandísima gana & quiero que ella esté feliz. & Para Dany porque ella es muy amor y me ha apoyado mucho y amo cada uno de sus reviews y le quiero dedicar algo. Punto.

* * *

** Prólogo**

— ¿Se puede? —pregunta Bella tocando la puerta con sus nudillos.

—Claro —mascullo a sabiendas de que su voz no suena feliz. Entra con paso taciturno y es cuando sé lo que me va a decir —. Él —digo con voz firme y ella sólo me rehuye la mirada.

—Quiero que me entiendas Jake, no fue una decisión fácil.

—Pero la tomaste. Está bien. Te hice elegir.

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por su rostro y el nudo toma forma en mi garganta.

Se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado en la cama. Sus labios se colocan a peligrosa proximidad de los míos.

—No lo hagas —murmuro y siento como relame sus labios ante el sabor de mi aliento aunque mis ojos estén cerrados.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—No me lo hagas a mí, no te lo hagas a ti. No me beses si es todo lo que me darás.

Trago tratando de aplacar el nudo. Toma mi mano y siento tocar su piel nívea y fresca. Abro los ojos y la miro con la camisa cayéndole por los hombros y mi mano tomando uno de ellos.

—No hablo de eso, Bella —siento que mi voz se torna más ronca y casi puedo sentir que la ovaciono de pie —. Mucho menos quiero tenerte toda si jamás lo haré de nuevo.

—Entonces hagamos un trato —muerde su labio inferior y los pantalones me aprietan cada vez más —, pactemos que siempre nos veremos _hoy. _Un día como _hoy _que nos permitirá ser felices. Prometámoslo —su voz es tierna y sus ojos me miran con dulzura mientras hace que mi mano le quite la prenda superior completa. Me empuja y se sube a mí, me mira tiernamente y me quita el pantalón.

Respiró por la nariz mientras se quita el sostén frente a mis ojos. Sólo puedo pensar en un "gracias" ante la presión liberada. En segundos ya estoy desnudo y ella también. La dejo caer sobre la cama y la besó sin parar, sin omitir trozos de piel ni músculos. No me interesa nada más que probar la nata de su piel. Cualquier nata que libere su cuerpo. Sólo eso quiero: amarla. La embisto, la penetro y pruebo sus lágrimas saladas. Ella bebe las mías y grita de placer ante el tercer orgasmo que le produzco. Divina. Me quedo dormido junto a su cuerpo perfecto, acariciando en la oscuridad su piel y dibujando mariposas en ella. Sueño al ritmo de su respiración y al abrir los ojos la veo colocarse la ropa y dirigirme una última mirada desolada. Me ama. La amo y sólo por eso la dejo ir. Se coloca sus zapatos y regresa hacia la cama. Se arrodilla a mi lado y me besa en los labios. Gime un "Te amo" y yo vuelvo a probar sus lágrimas. "Te amo" sollozo yo mientras siento mi cuerpo caer de un barranco, ¿cómo me haces esto, Bella? ¿Por qué me lo haces?

* * *

Así inicia esta nueva historia que espero disfruten leer & yo disfrute escribir.

& mis pequeñas que leen esto, ¡Feliz día del Lemmon! (aunque parece que se atrasará por lo ocurrido en Chile)

Besos & un Jacob

**RobinWolfe**

_No olvides el review_


	2. Mundos paralelos

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Jacob fue el mejor amigo de Bella cuando Edward se fue, sin embargo, Bella elige a Edward y hace un pacto con Jacob: verse y entregarse su amor cada 13 de febrero.

* * *

Este capítulo va para Melissa, porque hoy es su cumpleaños & porque me da la grandísima gana ¡Feliz Cumple Meliii! (Para ustedes, KissWithAFist)

**

* * *

**

**1 **

**Mundos paralelos**

«La muerte es más universal que la vida, todo el mundo muere, pero no todo el mundo llega a vivir»

A. Sachs

**(Bella)**

El reflejo frente al espejo podía confundirse con facilidad con una sombra o un zombie. Me había convertido en un ser no viviente por el simple hecho de que lo había decidido así. Las ojeras que marcaban mi rostro no eran más que las muestras físicas de que hacía mucho no dormía bien, la cara pálida y los dedos amarillentos, muestra de mi nuevo vicio; aquel que critique innumerables veces y prometí jamás tener.

¿Qué valían los juramentos para mí? Había dicho ante la ley que amaría y respetaría a mi esposo, que le sería fiel; no cumplía nada de eso. Nada. No por su culpa, porque maldita sea, Edward es demasiado bueno. Y yo, la esposa puta que él se tenía que encontrar.

Fui al baño por décima-quinta vez en la última hora, comencé a cepillar mis dientes con ahínco. Quería eliminar cualquier resto de aliento a nicotina, aunque probablemente él lo notaría de igual manera.

Enjuague bucal para mis dientes y alcohol para mis manos en un intento de quitar el tono amarillento que ambos habían adquirido.

Comencé a dejar que mi imaginación volara, disfruté de la idea de que mañana estaría entre sus cálidos brazos, probando sus ardientes labios, sí, se comenzaba a sentir de maravilla cuando un gélido roce me devolvió a la realidad.

— ¿Te asusté? —preguntó Edward susurrando a mi oído.

—Me sorprendiste —dije volteándome hacia él.

Pasó un dedo desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, donde luego posó sus labios; pasó una de sus manos por detrás de mi cuerpo, cerró el grifo de agua que seguía abierto y me subió al borde del lavamanos.

—Las sorpresas son generalmente buenas —dijo bajando los tirantes de mi franelilla —. ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, mientras mi piel se escalofriaba y mis pezones se endurecían.

No respondí a su pregunta con doble sentido, él, me cargó y comenzó a dirigirme a la habitación — donde teníamos calefacción —, pero nos fue imposible llegar hasta allá. Íbamos por el pasillo que salía del baño y ya nos estábamos deshaciendo de la ropa — de la propia y de la del otro —.

—Edward —era todo lo que podía gemir mientras me aferraba a su cabello cobrizo y besaba su piel bañada en sudor; no me salían esas palabras de amor que solían acompañar nuestros encuentros y a mis latidos desbocados. No podía decirlas cuando mañana le sería infiel, _una vez más. _

No podía decirle que lo amaba, me negaba, pero sí lo sentía. Amaba a Edward Cullen, pero a la misma vez, amaba a Jacob Black. Era una maldita puta que amaba a dos hombres aún después de haber elegido a uno sobre el otro.

..

Una hora después ambos reposábamos sobre la cama con sábanas de seda y los almohadones de pluma. La respiración de Edward era pasiva y silenciosa, jamás me pude quejar de ronquidos o de que me quitara el edredón mientras dormíamos. Nuestra vida matrimonial se podía calificar de _perfecta. _Odiaba tener que serle infiel, sí, sonaba ilógico cuando había sido y era mi elección, pero ¿cómo negarme al hombre de mis sueños, a aquel que me hacía sentir mujer y me llevaba del cielo al infierno y viceversa sin hacer parada en la tierra? Porque con él no caminaba, con él volaba y flotaba. ¿Cómo negarme a ese trozo de felicidad que venía dosificada y prescrita una vez al año? ¿Cómo? No se me ocurría una forma.

— ¿Despierta? —susurró la voz aterciopelada de Edward pasando un brazo por mi vientre.

—Hace tiempo —mascullé besando sus cabellos humedecidos por el sudor.

—Duerme un poco más —dijo acariciando mi piel —. No tenemos nada que hacer más que amarnos.

Era cierto. Edward y yo podíamos vivir eternamente de sus conciertos para piano, había hecho tantas funciones el último mes que no necesitaría hacer hasta dentro de un año, además de mis escritos mensuales del New York Times, que por salir el día de mayor ventas del diario, me pagaban como si escribiera todos los días el periódico entero. No teníamos necesidad alguna de levantarnos alguna vez de la cama, sin embargo, lo hacíamos, para no morir del aburrimiento. Vendíamos postres caseros a pequeños comercios.

—Luces hermosa —dijo con los ojos entreabiertos y una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

—Tú luces como un dios —dije al tiempo que besaba la comisura de sus labios- Sus manos me colocaron de perfil a él y recorrieron mi columna hasta apretar mi trasero, acción inmediata sentí su erección rozar mi entrada de nuevo y sus manos en mis glúteos acercarme hacia él. ¿Por qué Edward Cullen? ¿Por qué tengo que amarte y al mismo tiempo amarlo a él?

—Te amo —susurró él dejándome helada, aunque nuestra temperatura estuviera lejos del frío antártico que tenía mi corazón.

..

**(Jacob) **

—No me parece correcto que uses ese short —sugerí con voz gutural mientras rozaba sus piernas pecosas con mis manos oscuras.

— ¿Y por qué no? —preguntó con voz dulce, agitando las pestañas y sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Porque me sale el lobo que llevo adentro —gruñí apretando sus muslos —. Y mato a quien te mire.

—Me gustaba la parte del lobo —dijo al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior y clavaba sus ojos en mí con la timidez que la caracterizaba en cada parpadeo.

—Que te muerdas los labios, ¿significa que quieres besarme? —pregunté sarcástico.

—Tal vez sólo provocarte —se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y pasó sus dedos por mi cuello hasta enredarlos en mi cabello, pestañeó y se volvió a morder los labios. Se acercó a mí y me besó en la comisura de la boca, haciéndome querer más, ¿cómo podía? ¿Cómo es que me hacía sentir lo que le daba la gana? ¿Cómo conocía los puntos exactos que me volvían loco? Pensaba que sólo Bella era capaz de causarme todo eso, pero no. Resultaba mucho más placentero con Bella sólo por el hecho de que sus caricias las tenía sólo una vez, una maldita y bendita vez. Porque esperaba un año entero para volver a sentir su cuerpo. El asunto con Lizzie era que hacía todo con tal cariño que era imposible no sentir hormigueos al mínimo roce de sus dedos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás provocándome?

—No mucho más —dijo y me lanzó hacia la montaña de cojines que decoraban su cama. Me besó frenética y de un momento a otro ya me encontraba yo besando su vientre desnudo, sus senos redondos y absolutamente perfectos, saboreando su piel, su sudor y su flujo. ¿Cómo era tan débil en una cama?

—Eres débil, pero eso me fascina —susurró en mi oído como si leyera mis pensamientos —. Te amo —susurró luego.

Hubiese querido contestarle, decirle que la amaba también, pedirle matrimonio de una vez por todas, pero ¿cómo hacerlo el día antes de serle infiel? Sólo podía tensarme y besarla como si no hubiese dicho nada, como si el sexo fuese más importante que el amor y nunca jamás sería así, no con ella.

—Quisiera que me lo dijeras más seguido —musitó con la mirada triste, castigándome separándose de mí en un solo movimiento —. Alguien me dijo que si no se decía durante las relaciones no se estaba haciendo el amor —abrí la boca para hablar, para decir algo, pero ella no me lo permitió. Su voz dulce se tornó histérica y la sangre subió a sus mejillas, mientras las lágrimas rabiosas brotaban de sus ojos, se los cubrió y gritó con la voz rompiéndosele — ¡Y me juraste que jamás tendríamos "sólo sexo"!

—Y no lo tendremos —aclaré acariciando su cabello que reposaba en la almohada —. Solo entiende, por favor, a veces las palabras no me salen y no las quiero presionar, te lo digo cuando salen y siempre que lo hago es verdad.

Suspiré y ella se dio la vuelta quedando de perfil frente a mí, me besó en la mejilla, la apreté a mi cuerpo y sentí cómo se quedaba dormida entre mis brazos. Admiré a mi ángel, me lamenté de tener que serle infiel, de no poder decirle que la amaba cuando las dos palabras vibraban en mis labios. Me quedé dormido acariciando su piel y aún así, soñé con Bella y de nuevo el sueño parecía hacerme creer una realidad que no existía.

..

Sí, ambos podían dormir abrazando a su pareja. Podían saborear su piel, sus fluidos y negarse a decirles que la amaban para evitar sonar hipócritas o recordarse lo idiotas que eran. Sí, podían hacerlo pero no por mucho tiempo, el amor como el sol no se cubre con un dedo y no se esconde tras una máscara. Porque el amor, siempre querrá salir y dejarse ver.

Sí, ambos podían dormir abrazando a su pareja mientras vivían en ese mundo paralelo en el que esa persona que amaban sólo vivía en sus sueños y representaba ese _nunca _que marcaba sus corazones. Sí, siempre su corazón tendría esa marca, esa espera, como sus calendarios la tendrían un día como _hoy. _

_

* * *

_

Bienvenidas a la historia en sí, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo

Besos & un Jacob

**RobinWolfe**

_No olvides el review_


	3. Hoy

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Jacob fue el mejor amigo de Bella cuando Edward se fue, sin embargo, Bella elige a Edward y hace un pacto con Jacob: verse y entregarse su amor cada 13 de febrero.

* * *

**2**

**Hoy **

_Si pudiese elegir entre una vida entera junto a ti y otro día como hoy, sin pensarlo elegiría un _hoy.

**(Jacob) **

Sí, es absurdo, eso siempre lo supe. Desde el mismísimo día en que hicimos el juramento en esta cama, uniendo nuestros labios y cuerpos armoniosamente. Lo más probable es que jamás entienda por qué soportaba el hecho de no tenerla a mi lado cada noche o asimilar que no se despertara a mi lado cada mañana. No. No es la sensación de estar viudo —porque no lo estoy —, ni la de un hombre divorciado —que tampoco soy —, porque ellos tienen la dicha de saber que esa mujer que aman alguna vez les perteneció. Yo, nunca la tuve y aún así la perdí y ahora no la tengo y sé que se despierta junto a otro hombre que dudo la haga feliz.

Jamás entenderé cómo la perdí. Tampoco entenderé cómo fue que lo eligió a él tras haber sufrido tanto cuando se fue, cómo fue que pudo marcharse con las lágrimas bañándole el rostro, despidiéndose de esa magia que tenían nuestras miradas y besos y pretender —o hacerse creer — que estaba caminando hacia su felicidad.

Son interrogantes absurdas que jamás tendrán respuesta, porque no me concentraré en buscarlas, porque acabaré sintiéndome egoísta o culpable, por lo que jamás sabré si fue ella más tonta por irse o yo por dejarla ir.

Tras otro largo suspiro me levanto del desnudo colchón y saco las sábanas limpias del armario. Las extiendo y comienzo a vestir la cama con paciencia. _Hoy _es el día. Siempre colocaba sábanas limpias y luego las dejaba más de una semana, aunque fueran las sábanas más sucias de todo el año, porque amaba dormir con su olor, ¿cómo deshacerme rápidamente de la tela que tocó su piel y conservó el más delicioso aroma?

Aliso las sábanas, esponjo las almohadas y las coloco en la cabecera de la cama. Me dejo caer sobre ella, respiro el olor de la tintorería y me columpio en los brazos de Morfeo. Por supuesto, sueño sobre _ella_, sobre _ti. _

¿Qué sueño? Que estás conmigo, que te había tenido y te _tengo. _Que jamás te perdí. Sueño que eres mi realidad y no ese _nunca _que marcas en mi vida. Sueño que tus brazos me rodean y duermes a mi lado, _aquí. _

—Jake — susurró alguien. Una mujer —Jake— dijo de nuevo y abrí los ojos de golpe. La miré y me desperecé. Es hermosa, no lo puedo negar —. ¿Te vas a levantar, dormilón?

—Estoy levantado —dije parándome de golpe y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Vamos a salir…o prefieres? —el tono sugerente de su voz al mirar la cama me dio escalofríos. Lo haría_ cualquier_ día, _todo _el día con ella. Cualquier día menos _hoy. _

—No se supone que estemos juntos hoy —murmuré. Ella enarcó una ceja —. Es de mala suerte ver a tu enamorado antes de San Valentín.

—Bien —dijo arrugando la boca hasta hacerla provocativa para robarle un beso —. Tampoco se pueden robar besos —dijo robándome uno a mí —. Te quiero —musitó con su voz dulce y tímida. Me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, me besó de nuevo y se fue mirándome con cariño—. No lo olvides, mañana es nuestro primer San Valentín juntos y ya no puedo esperar —sonrió.

La miré marcharse y ansié que llegara esa mujer que esperaba con impaciencia.

_.._

_«Hoy es de cada uno lo que fue de los dos»_

_Caramelos de Cianuro. _

—Pensé que te podría borrar de un momento a otro de mi mente —masculló Bella mirando al suelo al tiempo que desabrochaba los botones superiores de su camisa.

—También yo pensé que podría —mascullé quitándome la camisa.

Me acerqué y tomé su rostro pálido entre mis manos.

—Aunque siempre supe que no te podría borrar de mi cuerpo —siseó ella.

—Este día hace que sea imposible olvidarte —la besé en el hueco entre la oreja y el cuello —. Paso todo el año esperando que sea…

—Hoy —completó ella con un gemido, la aprisioné contra la pared, la tomé por la cintura para subir los pies de ella a los míos, equilibrando la altura. Ella gimió al sentir mi erección tan prominente sobre su entrada. Me excitaba siempre el triple de lo normal para mí, retardaba cada movimiento mío, cada llegada, brindándonos más placer, ¿por qué maldita sea?, ¿por qué me podías hacer todo eso?

Dejó sus manos caer a los lados de su cuerpo —derrotada —mientras me dedicaba a desabrochar lo que quedaba de camisa, pero el desespero de la piel blanca y las curvas perfectas de su cintura hicieron que rompiera la camisa en trizas y los botones volaran por toda la habitación.

Piel contra piel nuestros cuerpos eran como una olla a presión, contenían su poder por mucho tiempo —un año —y explotaban liberando todo lo que tenían para dar.

Bella posó las manos en mi abdomen, recorriendo cada cuadro que lo formaba, enlazó sus brazos en mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia ella, haciendo que saboreara su aliento: divino. Parecía haber asaltado un camión de chicles de hierbabuena, pero me fascinaba. Me dio un beso tímido en los labios, pero antes de que ella se pudiera separar, abrí mi boca y ella me permitió que saboreara su lengua.

—Te he extrañado —gruñí pasando un dedo por uno de los pechos de Bella, apenas despegándome de sus labios para viajar a su cuello.

—Te he necesitado —jadeó ella y se reprimió al sentir cómo comenzaba a mordisquear la piel de sus senos —. Te necesito —imploró resbalando por la pared, aferrando sus manos a mi cabello.

Me deshice del sostén tan sólo usando mi boca —me encantaba mostrarle que era un maestro —, la cargué con un brazo y la llevé hasta la cama matrimonial, la tumbé sobre ella y me le quedé mirando: comiéndome el postre con los ojos antes de que me sirvieran el plato principal. Bella soltó un gemido sólo al ver que el bulto que se formaba en mis pantalones comenzaba a necesitar más espacio.

—Pídelo —le dije con malicia acariciando sus tobillos, dejando círculos de calor en su piel mientras subía por sus batatas.

**(Bella)**

Tragué en seco y me retorcí en la cama cuando las manos de Jacob llegaron a mis muslos. ¿Cómo podía causarme tantas sensaciones, dejarme esa ola de calor cuando aún llevaba puesto el pantalón?

—Hazme el amor, Jacob Black —grité en una cercanía a un orgasmo sin haber sido penetrada.

Jacob se posicionó sobre mí, e inclinó su cabeza hasta besar mi cuello, bajó hasta mis senos, mordisqueando el pezón izquierdo —sabía que era su favorito porque sentía mi corazón latir sin descanso —, dejó un camino de besos, mordiscos y caricias por mi vientre; mientras yo sentía oleadas de calor, hormigueos y nuevas sensaciones —como cada vez que estaba con él —, sentía cosquillas por cada parte que él se acercaba.

Jacob se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a mí, me miró con picardía, porque sabía lo mucho me gustaba quitarle el pantalón. Me encantaba liberar a su compañero que cada año, se mostraba más contento de verme, sabía que él no me olvidaba como yo no lo olvidaba a él.

Mis manos temblaban y sudaban frío mientras me subía a mi locomotora favorita, me deslicé por el abdomen de Jacob hasta tomar el botón de su pantalón en mis manos. Lo separé del ojal, aferré mis manos al borde de pantalón de jean y fui bajándolo despacio. Tragué en seco y Jacob respiró al sentir que la presión en sus pantalones se aligeraba. Con sus manos apretó las sábanas de algodón egipcio, tomándolas entre sus puños, la espera se le estaba volviendo demasiada y supuse que empezaba a sentir el dolor en su intimidad. Ese dolor que yo sentía en el corazón. Decidí deslizar el pantalón e ir besando la piel que iba descubriendo.

Cuando el pantalón de Jacob se convirtió en otra parte del piso, el mío no tardó en acompañarlo. Jacob dejó que yo comenzará llevando el control, encajé mi entrada con la salida de Jacob, lo miré con anhelo más que con deseo, porque a pesar de que aquel día disfrutábamos sin cohibiciones, también era un momento nostálgico —siempre lo sería—.

Jacob soltó aire por la nariz mientras deslizaba sus manos recorriendo mi curvada cintura, comencé a moverme en círculos sobre él, las manos de Jacob dejaron de estar solo sujetándome y comenzaron a apretar entre sus dedos músculos de mi espalda al tiempo que sus uñas comenzaban a arañarme la piel.

Agarrándome con fuerza por la cintura, Jacob me lanzó a la cama y comenzó a besarme desde los labios, pasando por mis orejas, donde decidió quedarse más tiempo y comenzó a susurrarme palabras que calaban en mí al tiempo que el tibio aliento me acariciaba la fría piel.

—Te amo —esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que una lágrima rodara por mi cara.

**(Jacob) **

—Lamento que sólo tengamos _hoy _para demostrarlo, pero es así —jadeé con la voz ahogada, al tiempo que mis manos apretaban el seno izquierdo de Bella. Cómo adoraba sentir cada latido de su desbocado corazón en la palma de mi mano, como si cada palpitar me perteneciera.

—Jake —gimió ella entre el placer de sentir mis dedos haciendo círculos sobre su ropa interior y lágrimas de tristeza, de saber que no habría mañana; pero sí, habría un año más. Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Bella hasta formar un pozo en sus oídos, del cual yo lamía. Amaba todos los fluidos que su cuerpo producía, estaba seguro, incluso de que su sangre debía ser deliciosa. Succioné las lágrimas saladas, degustándolas, recordando ese sabor que más que salado acababa por ser amargo, porque cada año Bella lloraba, incluso aquella primera vez. Lamí también las lágrimas de sus mejillas, como si de alguna manera pudiese también borrar el dolor.

—Shh… no hables —le dije apoyando mis labios sobre los de ella que habían estado a punto de hablar de nuevo.

Fui dejando de nuevo un camino de besos por todo su vientre. Me detuve al llegar a su ropa interior de fina tela y con delicadeza la bajé haciendo uso de mis dientes, deslizándola con suavidad por sus cremosas piernas, dejando descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Bella.

Las manos de ella jalaron mi cabello mientras yo le dirigía una sonrisa pícara. Luego, me mordí el labio inferior y sin piedad me dirigí a su centro húmedo que actuaba como un volcán hawaiano; comencé a saborear aquel elixir que degustaba de esa mujer prohibida: Bella _Cullen. _

Poco a poco, los gritos de Bella aumentaban de volumen acción directa a que mi erección se pronunciara más. Me posicioné sobre ella y regresé para besarle el vientre, mientras las manos de Bella bajaban por mi espalda hasta sujetar el elástico del bóxer y bajarlo de un solo tirón haciendo que inmediatamente mi punta endurecida rozara la tibia entrada de Bella. Ambos soltamos aire, nos miramos a los ojos y en ellos hallamos todos esos recuerdos de _aquella primera vez. _Fundimos nuestras bocas en una sola, mientras Bella enredaba sus piernas en mis caderas haciendo que la penetrara con fuerza, enroscándose con intensidad, como si pretendiera jamás separarse de mí, o al menos poder sentirme completo dentro de ella. Hacíamos lo mismo con nuestras lenguas, las volvíamos torniquetes. No pretendíamos separarse, al menos no ese día.

La temperatura subía, los líquidos fluían: sudor que corría por la piel blanca de ella y por la mía cobriza; flujo de la intimidad de ella que hacía que la penetración fuera sólo placer, nada de dolor físico para ella. Las lágrimas de ella, que brotaban entre beso y beso, mostrando ese dolor que no nos abandonaba nunca, que era siempre parte de nuestros corazones, ese dolor que nos recordaba por qué estábamos ahí, haciendo el amor. Y mi eyaculación, que como cada año disfrutaba del más delicioso de los orgasmos. Bella se inundaba de mí, gritaba y se enroscaba mientras su intimidad se contraía y latía al ritmo de su corazón, sintiendo que dejaba su cuerpo allí, en esa cama. Yo, saboreaba sudor, saliva y lágrima en cada beso, en cada mordida; sentía las piernas de Bella a mi alrededor y sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda. Ambos gritábamos, gemíamos, jadeábamos, nos arañábamos, porque ese día, nos fusionábamos hasta volvernos uno solo.

..

Bella descansaba recostada en mi pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura. Yo lloraba, siempre lo hacía, y siempre lo ocultaba, mientras ella empapaba mi pecho de lágrimas.

—No me quiero ir —masculló.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurré.

Bella apoyó su mano en mi pecho, acariciándolo y sin querer acabar mirando el anillo que llevaba en su mano. El anillo por el que todo había empezado.

—Sólo un año más —dije con la voz ahogada —. Hemos aguantado siempre.

—No es fácil.

—Sólo me verás, hoy, cada año, un día como hoy.

—Para torturarnos sabiendo que te perdí.

—Que nos perdimos —dije acercándola a mi cuerpo.

Porque así era, nos habíamos perdido el uno al otro tal día como aquel. El día en que Bella había elegido a Edward sobre mí, para casarse con él, pero nos habíamos prometido, que jamás nos olvidaríamos—porque sabíamos que no podríamos —y que siempre nos encontraríamos un día como aquel para amarnos como alguna vez lo hicimos.

—Te amo —susurró ella besando mi pecho empapado en sudor.

—Te amaré por siempre —le susurré.

—Pero no tenemos _siempre _para estar juntos.

—Bella —tomé su barbilla para obligarla a mirarme —. Si me dieran a elegir entre la eternidad junto a ti y otro día como _hoy, _sin dudarlo, elegiría hoy —Bella subió una ceja extrañada —. Las parejas que más amor tienen para dar son aquellas que comparten los momentos más pequeños. Feliz aniversario, hermosa, no lo olvides, soy tuyo siempre que el sol salga hoy, trece de febrero.

_Los años seguirán pasando, seguiré cumpliendo años y pasando Navidades, pero _

_el calendario de mi corazón cuenta los días para que sea_hoy.

* * *

Besos & un Jacob

**RobinWolfe**

_No olvides el review_


	4. Es el día de amar

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Jacob fue el mejor amigo de Bella cuando Edward se fue, sin embargo, Bella elige a Edward y hace un pacto con Jacob: verse y entregarse su amor cada 13 de febrero.

* * *

**3 **

**Es el día de amar**

**(Bella) **

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y suspiré apoyándome en ella. Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos liberando el apretado nudo en mi garganta. Había sido el peor día. Jamás nos habíamos entregado tanto, jamás había sentido la necesidad de quedarme por siempre a su lado y ser la señora Black. Siempre había ansiado regresar y disfrutar con Edward de un excelente San Valentín, pero no esa mañana. Tal vez, porque los celos me carcomían y sabía que por primera vez, Jacob tenía a alguien más a quien amar, y que tal vez ella me desplazara y yo ya no fuera necesaria para Jake. Tal vez, el año siguiente ya él no me necesitara mientras yo no podría prescindir de él.

¿Por qué tenía esta horrible sensación azotándome en el estómago y en el corazón? ¿Por qué sentía que ya no me quedaba dignidad? ¿Por qué no podía evitar sentirme como una puta? Tal vez, porque lo era. Porque tenía a dos hombres comiendo de la palma de mis manos, porque los amaba a ambos y no estaba dispuesta a separarme de ellos, pero mi corazón, sabiamente era consciente de que podía acabar por perderlos a ambos.

—Bella, ¿eres tú? —preguntó la voz aterciopelada de Edward al tiempo que encendía la luz y yo me apresuraba a secar mis lágrimas.

—Sí —murmuré ocultando la voz lagrimosa.

—Pensé que no llegarías hoy —me mostró una sonrisa torcida y me acerqué para abrazarlo.

—Siempre llego.

—Odio esto. Odio que el periódico te solicite justo en San Valentín.

—Es un asco —mascullé tratando de sonar creíble.

Edward, era casi un lector de mentes. Si quería mentirle, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por hacerlo. Llevaba dos años mintiéndole y había conseguido un poco de práctica.

Mientras yo me revolcaba con Jake en la cama, Edward pensaba que yo trabajaba en el New York Times, pero yo escribía mi artículo semanas antes y lo dejaba de camino a la casa de Jacob. Muchos pensaban que no había secretos en el Upper East Side, pero yo guardaba uno que de ser descubierto cambiaría mi vida entera.

—Lo importante es que ya estás aquí —murmuró besando el lóbulo de mi oreja —. Feliz día de San Valentín.

Inmediatamente sentí el roce de una rosa en mi oreja, abrí los ojos y miré a Edward acariciándome con un ejemplar rojo hermoso. Sonreí y tomé la rosa en mis manos para luego abrazarlo y besarlo.

—Te amo —le dije sintiéndolo en el corazón, lo dije porque mis labios se atrevieron a pronunciarlo. Porque generalmente la culpa del engaño se presentaba antes y no después de hacerlo.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta la sala de la casa. Nos sentamos juntos y nos miramos como si estuviésemos recién casados.

—Revisa tu cojín favorito —siseé.

Edward tomó el cojín más acolchado y lo sacó de su funda, entonces encontró una caja de chocolates provenientes de la India, eran sus favoritos y sólo los comía cuando yo se los regalaba. Me besó con intensidad y se acostó sobre mí en el sillón, murmurando _te amo _sin parar y se sentía increíblemente genial. Ya no tenía el nudo en mi garganta ni el dolor en mi pecho, era como si saber que Edward aún era capaz de amarme, reparara todo el daño que le había hecho.

..

En la tarde, Edward y yo teníamos una múltiple cita con nuestros amigos. Siempre salíamos todos juntos en San Valentín; ninguno era demasiado cursi como para decir que ese día era sólo para estar con tu pareja.

Nos reunimos en una heladería italiana que a todos nos gustaba. La elección había sido de Alice, nuestra duendecilla favorita. Era una chica hermosa, de cabellos negros en punta y ojos del color de la plata. Caminaba con dotes de bailarina, como lo que era, lo cual se convertía en sólo una de las razones por las que había capturado a un soldado retirado de los conflictos bélicos con Irak: Jasper Hale. Él era un hombre apuesto, el más alto de todos, cabello rubio y largo y ojos ambarinos que sin duda habían hipnotizado a Alice. Aunque ella insistía que el acento sureño de Jasper había sido lo que la había enamorado.

Estábamos los cuatro sentados esperando a Rosalie y a Emmett, quienes entraron con un porte real que nos dejó boquiabiertos. Eran por mucho los más atractivos de los seis. Apenas pisaron el restaurante, un hombre pelirrojo se acercó a Rose a pedirle un autógrafo (que ella dio mirándolo con superioridad).

Rosalie era oriunda de Nueva York. La más hermosa de todas: rubia y de ojos azules penetrantes, en ellos habían tantas tonalidades de un mismo color que era imposible ver dos motas de un mismo tono. Tenía largas pestañas y unos labios delineados a la perfección. Su cuerpo curvilíneo le valía bastantes millones de dólares, ya que era modelo de ropa interior y de la mejor, por supuesto de Victoria's Secret. No por ello, Rose era arrogante. Lo era, con todos menos con nosotros y la mejor muestra de su humildad era Emmett, un mecánico de autos. Tenía el mejor taller de la ciudad y era el único al que le confiaban BMWs, y Mini Coopers. Era el mejor y no había discusión. Yo, era la única que no llevaba mi carro a su taller, usaba como excusa muchas cosas pero tenía una sola valedera que nunca usaba en realidad. En fin. Emmett y Rosalie hacían una pareja hermosa. Él era fornido y de ojos y cabello café. Pero con un brillo particular en ambos. Rosalie se había enamorado de su sonrisa y él de sus ojos.

—Alice me quiere engordar —dijo Rosalie sentándose en la mesa.

El camarero apareció en la mesa de inmediato y cada uno hizo su pedido.

—¡Qué hipocresía pedir un helado light, Rose! —exclamó Jasper cuando el mesonero se fue.

—¡Qué hipocresía celebrar el día de los enamorados, soldado! —dijo ella con superioridad.

—Los soldados podemos amar.

—Las modelos nos tenemos que cuidar —añadió irónicamente.

—¿Pasará el día en que no estén peleando? —preguntó Edward risueño y todos estallamos en risa.

Las peleas de Jasper y Rosalie siempre le daban un toque de humor al día. Me apoyé en Edward y él me acarició la mano por debajo de la mesa, para luego hacer lo mismo con mi muslo. Me sonrojé y Emmett me dirigió una mirada pícara. Sabía que yo me sonrojaba siempre por un motivo.

Emmett carraspeó y acción inmediata Edward retiró su mano de mi pierna y miró a su amigo en complicidad.

—Rose y yo queremos decirles algo… —anunció el fornido con su voz ronca y gruesa. Miró a Rosalie quien comenzaba a sonrojarse —. ¡Nos vamos a casar!

Alice y yo nos miramos sorprendidas e inmediatamente los cuatro estallamos en aplausos.

—¡Enhorabuena! —exclamó Edward —. ¡Me alegro muchísimo por ustedes!

Todos acompañamos las felicitaciones de mi esposo y nos paramos para darles un abrazo a la pareja en cuestión.

—No llevo anillo para no alertar a los paparazzis. Ya saben cuánto odiamos a los periodistas —agregó irónicamente mirándome a mí.

Todos estábamos casados. Todos menos Rose y Emmett y eran los que tenían más tiempo juntos. Teníamos tiempo esperando que Emmett se atreviera a dar el gran paso. Rose constantemente nos expresaba su frustración con respecto a las demoras de su novio, pero Alice y yo sabíamos que él lo hacía porque quería tener un capital económico con el que mantener a su futura esposa.

—Daremos una fiesta este sábado en casa de Rose. Todos nuestros amigos estarán allí.

—El sábado no podremos ir —argumentó Edward y me quedé fría, no recordaba que tuviéramos planes.

—¿Cómo que no? Dije y repito: _todos nuestros amigos estarán allí. _Todos, ¿Captaste esa parte?

—Lo siento muchísimo, Emmett.

Rosalie me miró triste y yo miré a Edward a mi vez.

—Ya, que es mentira, no se tienen que poner a llorar.

—Me engañaste, hermano —dijo Emmett risueño y Rose lo besó justo en los hoyuelos. Todos volteamos incómodos y el mesonero llegó con nuestros helados.

Comimos entre chistes y recuerdos de la secundaria. Amábamos reunirnos cada San Valentín, hablar de cómo nos iba en pareja y por un momento olvidar todos los problemas que atestaban nuestros corazones y cabezas. Al menos para mí era así.

* * *

¿Quién odia a Bella? :)

Besos & un Jacob

**RobinWolfe**

_No olvides el review_


	5. Noche de tequila

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Jacob fue el mejor amigo de Bella cuando Edward se fue, sin embargo, Bella elige a Edward y hace un pacto con Jacob: verse y entregarse su amor cada 13 de febrero.

* * *

Especialmente para Mel (Flippy Skitty Black) que lo ha estado esperando & para Nadiale porque hoy es su cumpleaños...ily girls :D

* * *

**4 **

**Noche de tequila**

**(Jacob) **

La estaba pasando endemoniadamente bien. Tanto que me podía llegar a sentir increíblemente culpable. ¿Cómo podía divertirme tanto con dos mujeres? No era como si la pasara genial con Bella, y horrible con Lizzie. Al menos de esa forma tendría una excusa para engañarla. No. Era el hecho de saber que era un maldito infiel por puro gusto. Era un maldito perro.

—¿Sigues aquí? —preguntó con su dulce voz de niña pequeña agitando su mano frente a mis ojos.

—Muy aquí —contesté tomando su mano y besando sus finos dedos pecosos.

Lizzie colocó un poco de sal en la mano que acababa de besarle y me la puso frente a los labios. La lamí excitándome yo mismo, al tiempo que ella se sonrojaba y se relamía los labios. Inmediatamente me puso el vaso de tequila en la mano, me lo tomé con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos la encontré a ella con el limón en los labios. Atajé el limón y su boca con la mía y la dejé caer sobre el frío piso. Chupé el limón y lo lancé lejos, para luego besar toda su piel descubierta. Siempre llevaba shorts y camisas de mangas que me enloquecía por quitarle del cuerpo. Esa noche lo hice con delicadeza. Extrañaba su piel suave y llena de pecas. Extrañaba probar sus labios y decirle que la amaba.

Nos devoramos en cada beso. Enloquecí con cada roce de su cuerpo. Amaba acariciar sus muslos desnudos, penetrarla sin pensarlo y sentir su aliento cálido rozando mi oreja mientras me susurraba que me amaba.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Jacob Black —susurró mientras yo besaba su cuello.

Resultaba agrio besar a Lizzie. Agrio y placentero: como morder un limón. La amaba, pero no podía decirlo sin sentirme hipócrita, cuando la noche anterior había estado con Bella. Quería gritárselo, quería decírselo mientras alcanzaba otro orgasmo, pero ¿podía? ¿Podía hacerlo sin sentir que le mentía. No lo hacía. No le mentía. Porque sí la amaba. Pero a la misma vez la engañaba.

Aferró sus uñas a mi espalda, justo en el momento en que llegué por tercera vez. Lo grité a todo pulmón, porque lo necesitaba.

—Te amo, Lizzie. Te amo Elizabeth Mars… —se lo dije millones de veces, entre la excitación del orgasmo, al oído en susurros delicados, mientras besaba su vientre plano, mientras acariciaba sus glúteos redondeados. Lo dije tantas veces sintiéndolo que el sentimiento de culpa desapareció por completo de mi pecho, como si un gran hoyo abierto se hubiese sellado al hacerlo.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó cuando ya reposábamos sobre el piso de cerámica.

—¿Cómo es posible que aún lo preguntes?

—Hace dos días no lo dijiste ni una vez, y hoy lo gritas demasiadas. Yo…

—Te las debía —sonreí —. Quiero que sepas que te amo, y que eso no cambiará. Si alguna vez —un nudo se comenzó a formar en mi garganta —, si alguna vez, te parece que te dejé de amar, pregúntame porque siempre te hablaré con la verdad, Elizabeth Mars, pregúntame y te diré cuánto te amo en realidad.

Me quedé dormido mientras Lizzie lloraba sobre mi pecho, y apareciste otra vez en mis recuerdos. Como un fantasma que no me abandona. Como una sombra que reflejo siempre sobre el pavimento. ¿Por qué me torturas, si eres tú quien nos ha hecho daño? ¿Por qué llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte, de borrarte de mis pensamientos y sentimientos? ¿Por qué lo haces Bella Swan?

Me cuestiono todo eso en sueños y me pregunto por qué no soy capaz de decírtelo en el único momento en que te tengo. Conozco la respuesta y me repugna. No lo hago porque estoy loco por ti, loco por hacerte el amor en ese momento. No puedo dejar de imaginarme tu cuerpo tembloroso bajo el mío. Y duele maldita sea. Duele como una herida abierta a la que se le pasa limón para torturar. Te odio Bella Swan, te odio por hacerme amarte, por no permitirme olvidarte. Te odio por aparecer en mis recuerdos cada vez que te he borrado de ellos. Te odio por existir. Te odio por abandonarme. Te odio por no dejarme amar de lleno a otra persona mientras tú disfrutas casada como si nada. Te odio por hacerme entregarte todo lo que soy. Porque lo hice.

—Maldita sea —grité despertándome del sueño —. Te odio —murmuré en silencio derramando lágrimas de frustración.

Comprobé que Lizzie seguía durmiendo y fui hacia la cocina.

Abrí la nevera y la cerré molesto. Me lancé al piso donde acababa de hacerle el amor a Lizzie. Tomé la botella de tequila con las lágrimas aún agudizando mis dolencias. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Me empiné la botella y bebí como tampoco lo había hecho nunca.

Me dejé caer al suelo mientras la sonrisa de Bella y los tímidos labios de Lizzie revolvían mis recuerdos. Mientras ojos chocolates y verdes me miraban con amor y luego se miraban entre sí con rabia. Y te seguí odiando, Isabella.

Te odio por hacerme creer tantas veces que me amabas. Te odio por hacerme quedar a tu lado. Te odio por ser indispensable para mí, porque te necesito, cada 13 de febrero necesito tu cuerpo junto al mío. Y luego te extraño cada día del maldito año. Te odio por frustrarme. Te odio por conocerme tan bien. Te odio por todo.

Es que me conoces tan bien. Que sabes que no sobreviviría sin ti. Aunque trataré de que no sea así, porque tú no eres la mujer de la que me enamoré. Yo me enamoré de una dulce niña que jugaba conmigo en la arena. Una niña que me miraba de reojo mientras jugaba con mis hermanas. Una niña que volvió a mí hecha una mujer. Me enamoré de una mujer con el corazón hecho pedazos. Me enamoré de la mujer que me amaba a mí. No de ti. A ti te odio porque me has convertido en algo extraño. Me has hecho que deje de ser yo.

Bebí de nuevo y miré la botella comprobando que se acababa con rapidez. Perdí mi tiempo. Lo perdí todo. Dejé de sonreír siempre, porque ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Dejé de mirar a Lizzie a los ojos millones de veces porque simplemente no podía. Pero tú no sabes eso. Tú simplemente _llegas _una vez al año y destrozas todo lo que en 365 días me concentré en reparar en mí. Reparo y tú destruyes. Sólo puedo decir, que te odio, Isabella Marie Swan.

..

Me había dejado caer al suelo tras beberme la botella entera. Soñé de nuevo con Bella, pero de una forma distinta. Soñé que le decía cara a cara todo lo que había pensado. Quisiera tener la oportunidad de decírselo. Un día fuera de _aquel. _Primero, porque no aguantaré un año más con el dolor abatiéndome en el pecho. Segundo, porque ese día, seré demasiado débil y sólo querré hacer lo mismo de siempre. Quisiera una oportunidad para hablar con ella. Pero no puedo. Es parte de nuestro trato. No llamarnos. No vernos. Nada fuera de ese día. Pero no es justo. Acordamos eso para no interferir en cómo nuestras vidas se desarrollan. Ahora nuestras vidas están destruidas por ello. O al menos, la mía lo está.

—No se deja a una mujer sola en la cama —murmuró Lizzie soñolienta bajando las escaleras como una Afrodita.

—Lo siento —murmuré sujetándome de la nevera para que no notara los efectos de la resaca —. ¿Qué quiere desayunar, señorita Mars?

—Huevos revueltos —sonrió.

—En un instante —dije también con una sonrisa.

Cogí disimuladamente una aspirina y la tomé. Luego me dispuse a cocinar. Amaba como Lizzie se veía aquella mañana. Con la camisa cubriéndole hasta un cuarto del muslo y las pantaletas verde manzana asomándose, sus pezones erectos ya que hacía frío y no llevaba sostén. Sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta. Yo sólo llevaba mis bóxers anchos color turquesa. Eran sus favoritos y no se los negaba a menos de que estuvieran sucios. Le serví el desayuno.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sacándome de un momento en el que estaba catatónico.

—Sí… bien —murmuré con una sonrisa.

Tenía suerte de que Lizzie no fuera una persona escandalosa. Porque un ruido fuerte me hubiese matado en ese momento. Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible: había tomado y llorado toda la noche.

—Tienes bolsas en los ojos —musitó —, ¿estuviste llorando?

—¿Ah? —lloré demasiado y me dormí así —. No… yo… dormí un rato acá en el piso. Debe ser por ello —añadí con una sonrisa mientras ella seguía comiendo y yo la observaba.

Recordé en ese momento cómo la conocí. Huyendo de Bella. O más bien del dolor que me había dejado. Fue una semana después del día que me dejó por Edward Cullen. Iba conduciendo en mi auto, deleitándome con el sonido del motor como único consuelo. Habló conmigo a través del vidrio y al ver su sonrisa, lo supe: era ella. Conversamos por horas e intercambiamos números. Un mes después ya éramos novios. Y se sentía tan bien que pensaba que no necesitaría estar con Bella de nuevo. Supongo, que me equivoqué.

* * *

Man, pobre Jake...

Y sí, estoy de vuelta, al menos de momento :D

Besos & un Jacob

**RobinWolfe**

_No olvides el review_


	6. Justo y necesario

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Jacob fue el mejor amigo de Bella cuando Edward se fue, sin embargo, Bella elige a Edward y hace un pacto con Jacob: verse y entregarse su amor cada 13 de febrero.

**

* * *

5**

**Justo y necesario**

«Nuestra suerte nos coloca frente a frente aquí hoy…

Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario»

Caramelos de Cianuro

**(Bella)**

Llegamos a la gran mansión de Rosalie. La fachada era de película. Nos bajamos del Aston Martin de Edward y caminamos de la mano hacia la entrada. Afuera estaban los invitados, ya que la fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el jardín. Las flores brillaban como salidas de "Avatar", en la piscina flotaban réplicas de flores de loto brillantes y parados junto a la entrada esperaban los invitados de honor junto a Alice y Jasper. La fiesta era gigantesca, pero se notaba que para Emmett y Rose, lo más importante es que asistiéramos nosotros cuatro.

—Felicidades —dije apenas los vi tomados del brazo y con Rose ya luciendo su gran anillo. Era un ejemplar sencillo, no de los que se le suelen ver a las súper modelos pero sí a una chica que va con alguien como Emmett. Ambos sonrieron mientras Edward y yo terminábamos de saludar.

—El lugar está hermoso —señaló Edward mirando a su alrededor.

—Vera se encargó del más mínimo detalle.

Vera era la mejor amiga de Rose. No era supermodelo, sino una vieja amiga de la escuela con quien había compartido casi que hasta los pañales. Había sido madre a temprana edad y por ello se había alejado un poco de Rosalie, cargada de responsabilidades, sin embargo, todos sabíamos que ellas eran inseparables.

—¿Y se van a quedar esperando qué? —preguntó Emmett con voz ruda —. Vayan a bailar —dijo empujando a Jasper y a Edward hacia nosotras.

Edward tomó mi mano delicadamente y clavó los ojos en mí. No necesitaba seducirme, ni enamorarme de nuevo, pero lo hacía, siempre lo hacía con solo mirarme. Sus ojos color miel dirigieron todos mis sentidos a él, y solamente a él.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile y por un momento fui capaz de escuchar la canción. Era un paso lento que Edward supo llevar conmigo aunque yo era malísima con los pies. Sonreí recostada en su hombro aspirando su aroma varonil.

—¿Te dije lo hermosa que luces hoy? —susurró en mi oído.

—Lo dijiste con tus ojos.

—No es suficiente —siseó haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda —. Luces hermosa, Bella Cullen —me encantaba escuchar ese apellido de sus labios, hacia que de pronto, todo valiera la pena.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por Edward. Y tal vez debí quedarme así…

Al abrirlos, la única persona que no quería encontrarme en todo el mundo, la última persona que esperaba encontrarme era la que me miraba bailar junto a Edward. La única persona que hacía que mi corazón se agitara, mi estómago se revolviera y mis piernas temblaran: Jacob Black estaba parado frente a mí, en la fiesta de mis amigos. Estaba viendo a Jacob Black, ¿cómo ocultaría frente a Edward que lo he estado viendo? ¿Cómo ocultaría que lo había visto hacia una semana?

Tragué en seco.

_Esto no me está pasando a mí. _

**(Jacob) **

Me quedé frío mirándola. Incapaz de moverme. Me quedé como un imbécil mirándola abrazar a su esposo. Estaba decidido a que no volvería a caer en ella, pero resultaba imposible, con sus ojos chocolates resaltados por sombra púrpura, con sus curvas cubiertas por un vestido de seda. Resultaba imposible teniéndola tan cerca. Tragué en seco.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _

Ni siquiera podía ir y saludarla como si nada. De acuerdo a todo el mundo, Bella y yo llevábamos dos años sin vernos, pero de acuerdo a nosotros —y a la realidad —, su olor aún estaba pegado a mi piel.

Avancé lento, dispuesto a saludarla como si nada. Como la amiga que perdí.

—¡Jacob! ¡Viniste!

—Emmett —saludé secamente estrechando la mano de mi jefe.

—Recuérdame presentarte a Rose, es que justo ahora entro al baño… —se excusó.

—No te preocupes…—tragué en seco.

—Lamento que casi no conozcas a nadie. Bueno, a nadie. Sabes que eres mi empleado de confianza y no quise invitar al resto, son unos vagabundos.

—Y es un honor… yo… de hecho, conozco a un par de personas.

—Bromeas… Anda a saludarlos.

—Yo… gracias… y felicidades, jefe.

—A ti Jacob.

El corazón me palpitaba.

_Maldita sea, ¿por qué no vine con Lizzie? Si tuviera, tan solo la oportunidad de mostrarle a Bella que puedo ser feliz…sin ella. _

—¡¿Bella! —pregunté sorprendido mientras ella salía con Edward de la pista de baile.

—¡Jake! —me abrazó de una vez y la rodeé con mis brazos, su olor, su piel, todo causaba en mí reacciones que no podía ocultar.

—Jacob Black —cortó Edward secamente.

—Edward Cullen —estreché su mano y miré alrededor distraído.

—No puedo creerlo, Jake… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella se estaba luciendo como actriz.

—Ah… Emmett es mi jefe… sí…

—Qué raro nunca haberte visto en el taller —apuntó Cullen —. ¿Tú lo sabías Bella?

—No, es una sorpresa —mintió.

—Sí, qué mal. Es que hemos perdido demasiado contacto. ¿Cambiaste tu número, Bells?

Noté a Cullen tensarse.

—Sí, un par de veces. Es que… en el trabajo me exigían usar Blackberry y perdí toda mi agenda. Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué. Digo… ¿Y ustedes, son amigos de Rosalie?

—De ambos —señaló Bella contenta —. Somos viejos amigos, todos.

—Ah, eso es…genial.

—¿Vienes solo? —preguntó Cullen mientras yo saltaba en el interior. Esa era la pregunta que esperaba.

—Sí. Es el cumpleaños de la mamá de Lizzie, así que no podía venir.

—Leah, ¿dijiste? —noté el tono de celos en la voz de Bella.

—No, disculpa, dije Lizzie. Es la costumbre, hablé como si la conocieran.

—¿Tu novia?

—Sí, Edward, sí.

—¡Edward! —se oyó a lo lejos. Los tres volteamos y encontramos a Emmett agitando los brazos—. ¡Momento importante!

—Supongo debo irme —se excusó Edward renuente.

Cuando hubo caminado suficientes pasos, Bella y yo respiramos.

—Entonces…

—No me dijiste que habías estudiado actuación…

—Créeme, ya tengo el diploma por estos dos años —suspiró derrotada.

—Imagino…

Miré a Bella por un segundo y luego la pista de baile. Extendí mi mano hacia ella y sentí su frío roce contra mi piel, la lleve hacia la pista de baile, mientras sentía mi estómago volverse un nudo sólido.

—Ya te extraño —susurré mientras nos situábamos escondidos entre parejas de bailarines.

—Y yo —agregó ella con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que no se atrevían a salir.

La canción cambió y tragué en seco para no llorar. Conocía ese inicio, conocía la canción y sólo quedaba aceptar que era un masoquista.

Coloqué una mano en la cintura marcada de Bella, aquella cintura que me encantaba apretar mientras… Respiré profundo y me concentré en regalarle un baile inolvidable y en ese momento la letra empezó.

You're in my arms

And all the world is calm

The music playing on for only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive

(Estás en mis brazos

Y todo el mundo está en calma

La música sonando sólo para dos

Tan cerca juntos

Y cuando estoy contigo

Tan cerca de sentirme vivo)

La miré a los ojos y sentí que el mundo era un lugar sólo para los dos. La necesitaba. La tenía que tener siempre en mi vida, siempre conmigo. Jamás separarnos. Yo no pertenecía a Lizzie. Ella no pertenecía a Edward, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro y esa era la verdad.

So close to reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing this was not pretend

And now you're beside me and look how far we've come

So far we are so close

(Tan cerca de alcanzar ese famoso final feliz

Casi creyendo que estoy no fue pretendido

Y ahora estás a mi lado y mira lo lejos que hemos llegado

Tan lejos estamos tan cerca)

**(Bella)**

La música era todo en aquel momento. La música y las manos de Jacob sujetándome, su mirada penetrando en mi alma. Abrí la boca para decir algo y él colocó un dedo sobre mis labios que no pude evitar besar.

—No hables, la canción lo hace por nosotros.

How could I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now?

We're so close

To reaching that famous happy end

And almost believing this was not pretend

Let's go on dreaming for we know we are

So close

So close

And still so far

(Cómo podré afrontar los días

Si tengo que perderte ahora

Estamos tan cerca

De alcanzar ese final feliz

Y casi creyendo que esto no fue pretendido

Soñemos porque sabemos que estamos

Tan cerca

Tan cerca

Y seguimos tan lejos)

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro y Jacob se agachó para secarlas como lo hacía cada 13 de febrero, bebiendo mi dolor como si él fuera inmune a sentirlo. Como si a él no le doliera cada despedida, cada amanecer, como si no le doliera ese maldito momento en el que la música se acababa y junto a ella nuestro único momento, fuera de nuestro día, el único momento y tal vez el último que tendríamos en mucho tiempo. —Huye conmigo —susurró en mi oído luego de besar mis mejillas saladas. —¿Qué?—Huyamos, Bells. Nadie tiene que saber por qué, sólo nosotros dos, y sabremos que fue por amor.

* * *

¿Se esperaban esto? ¿Huirán?

La canción es So close de Jon McLaughin :)

Besos & un Jacob

**RobinWolfe**

_No olvides el review_


	7. Muy muy lejano

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Jacob fue el mejor amigo de Bella cuando Edward se fue, sin embargo, Bella elige a Edward y hace un pacto con Jacob: verse y entregarse su amor cada 13 de febrero.

**

* * *

**

**6 **

**Muy muy lejano**

_Quisiera llevarte lejos, tan lejos que no debiéramos explicaciones,_

_pero resulta absurdo, porque hay demasiados a quienes explicarles._

_Y quisiera no tener por qué explicar que te amo._

**(Jacob) **

—Huyamos, Bells. Nadie tiene que saber por qué, sólo nosotros dos y sabremos que fue por amor.

Respiré profundo mirándola a los ojos mientras mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, mis manos sudaban mientras las suyas tomaron las mías y las apretaron firmes, diciéndome con gestos lo que su boca no era capaz de pronunciar. Y no era el momento de hablar, sólo el de mirarnos y hacer lo que hicimos. Tomados de las manos huimos.

El sonido del _bip bip _de mi BMW recién comprado hacia tres días fue lo más relajante que escuche en mucho tiempo, estábamos tan cerca de irnos tan lejos. Le abrí la puerta a Bella e inmediatamente corrí al asiento del conductor. Encendí el auto y aceleré tanto como pude en una milésima de segundo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella soplando sus manos.

Encendí la calefacción y la miré desorbitado. No podía creer la locura que estábamos por cometer.

—¿Los Ángeles? Quiero irme lo más lejos posible, Bells. No quiero que nadie nos encuentre.

Noté que miraba el retrovisor y busqué tomar su mano.

—No mires al pasado. No vale la pena. Nada de lo que dejas te merece —traté de sonreír mientras el nudo se formaba en mi estómago —. ¿Por qué no duermes?

—¿Te importa si fumo? —preguntó soltando un largo suspiro.

—¿Fumas? —pregunté extrañado.

—Desde hace dos años —susurró apretando más mi mano sobre la palanca. Era mi costumbre manejar sujetándola como si fuese un auto sincrónico.

—Adelante—bajé su ventanilla.

Encendió el cigarrillo y me sorprendió mirarla en la oscuridad con el palillo fino y la chispa en el borde, ver cómo lo aspiraba y soltaba el humo en forma de círculos perfectos. Parecía haber fumado demasiado en este tiempo, como si fuese un hobbie. Un maldito vicio. Siempre pensé que Bella era mi vicio, algo de lo que no me podía deshacer, algo con lo que sufría síndrome de abstinencia… supongo que no siempre he sido el suyo.

Y por un momento odié la imagen de mi Bella succionando un cigarrillo como si su vida dependiera de ello, como un asmático que toma un inhalador, así Bella aspiraba aquel cigarro.

Comencé a manejar más lento y en tanto vi que se acababa la colilla desesperada, subí su ventanilla y susurré un "fue suficiente", me disgustaba el hecho de haber probado los labios llenos de nicotina de una mujer que yo no conocía, no por la nicotina, sino por la mujer que la llevaba como cianuro entre los besos. Porque esa mujer no era la Bella que yo amaba hasta que se me desgarrara el alma. _Mi _Bella enfrentaba los problemas, no los ahogaba en humo.

Borré las ideas de mi cabeza mientras el humo se consumía con la calefacción. La miré de nuevo y vi a _mi _Bella. La vi sentada junto a mí, sujetando firmemente mi mano como si ahora su vida dependiera de ello, y aquella idea me agradaba muchísimas veces más.

**(Bella)**

Apretaba la mano de Jacob con un nudo ahogado en mi garganta. No podía imaginarme que las cosas estuvieran pasando como lo hacían. Me moría de la vergüenza por haber fumado ante él, era un secreto que me había prometido ocultarle. No quería que me viera como una adicta, porque mi única adicción resultaba él. Y ahí estaba atada a mis adicciones, atada a todo lo que amaba y odiaba a la vez.

Amaba a Jacob Black, todas las sensaciones que provocaba en mi cuerpo y la manera en la que él me amaba; pero odiaba las formas que debíamos hallar para vernos. Odiaba el tener un nudo en la garganta estando con él y al estar separados. Asimismo odiaba el cigarrillo, deseaba deshacerme de él, pero amaba la sensación de tranquilidad que el aspirarlo provocaba de pronto en mí, como un calor que recorría mi cuerpo. Una calma que difícilmente alguna vez hallaba.

Me miré en el espejo del retrovisor y hallé a la mujer que tanto tiempo había evitado ser. La mujer que había estado siendo. La que amaba a un hombre y estaba con otro. Y ese maldito sentimiento lo tenía estando con cualquiera de los dos, con Jacob o con Edward, siempre quería estar con el otro. No quería herir a nadie, pero me hería a mí misma y a todos a mi alrededor. Había olvidado lo que era amar, hasta perder el respeto por mí misma. ¿En qué me había convertido? En la mujer reflejada en el espejo. Aquella con ojeras causadas por el cigarrillo, por no dormir bien pensando en el hombre que no me acompaña en la cama, la mujer adicta al sexo, al alcohol, a la nicotina. La mujer que ni Edward ni Jacob merecían amar. Ellos merecían mucho más.

—¿No te decepciono?

—No —dijo Jacob seguro y temí que ni siquiera hubiese reflexionado la pregunta.

—Jake… hablo en serio. ¿Soy la mujer que quieres? ¿La que huye de su matrimonio como si no implicara nada, la que acepta huir sin pensar?

Jacob manejó más despacio hasta estacionarse en el hombrillo.

—¿Quieres volver?

Negué con la cabeza y una lágrima se asomó por mi ojo derecho.

—Quiero saber… no… Quiero que entiendas que no te merezco.

—¿Es que crees que no estoy huyendo de una vida? —dijo con la voz dura, tomando la mano que secaba mis lágrimas —. Estoy huyendo de la vida, por formar una contigo. Pensé que era lo que ambos queríamos…

Y noté que mientras lo decía, él mismo se daba cuenta que _no. _Que esa no era la vida que queríamos.

**(Jacob) **

—Bella… yo… no sé.

—Yo sí —afirmó sin lágrimas en los ojos —. No te merezco, y tampoco lo hace Edward. No soy nada.

Coloqué mi mano sobre sus labios, callándola, porque comenzaba a hablar de más.

Me acerqué y decidí que sólo conocía una manera de callarla, posé mis labios en los suyos y noté como el dolor recorría cada fibra de mi ser.

—Jake…no —murmuró despegándose de mis labios y recostándose en el vidrio empañado del auto.

—Estamos rompiendo nuestro acuerdo, ¿no?

—Una vez al año, no importa lo que pase. Sólo el 13 de febrero.

—Jamás nos había tocado vernos… Fue… demasiado. Yo, te necesito, Bells.

—Podemos vivir sin el otro.

—Después de todo, tú tomaste tu decisión por eso —siseé en voz baja —. Porque sin Edward no podrías vivir.

—Y aún así lo hice. ¿Recuerdas? Fueron más de nueve meses… y tú estuviste ahí.

Suspiré hondo. La última cosa que deseaba recordar fue cómo habíamos vivido esos meses, para que ella al final lo eligiera a él igual.

—Hoy es un encuentro imposible, creo que debemos agradecer que nos vimos y regresar a nuestras vidas tal como estaban —dije con voz firme aunque tenía las lágrimas rozando mis ojos. Sólo necesitaba olvidar esos meses en los que Edward no había estado con ella, sólo necesitaba olvidar que ella bien podía vivir sin él.

—Te amo, Jake.

—Te amo, Bells. Y lo hago con locura, con tanta que de verdad sería capaz de fugarme contigo, con la condición de jamás volver.

Con esas palabras, encendí el auto, di la vuelta en U y regresé a nuestras vidas. La fiesta ya habría terminado, ya habíamos alcanzado Nueva Jersey. Lizzie no sabría nunca que me había intentado escapar con otra, pero Bella le debería una explicación a su esposo.

Mientras conducía, el dolor punzaba mi corazón, queriendo llorar. Hacía unos días había estado decidido a romper con Bella, a dejarla a un lado de mi vida y amar plenamente a Lizzie, hoy la había visto y mi cuerpo había reaccionado en contra de mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos pudieron más y la tomé de nuevo para arruinar toda la vida que en dos años había construido. Entonces me di cuenta de que era demasiado débil y que jamás me podría deshacer de Bella con tanta facilidad. Una lágrima salió de mi ojo izquierdo y agradecí que era el punto ciego de Bella, porque no quería que me viera llorar, lo único que deseaba era llegar a Nueva York y devolverla a donde pertenecía, llegar a mi casa y llorar como un perro que ha sido abandonado, porque después de todo eso era, eso y muchas cosas peores. Agradecí en silencio no haber llevado a Lizzie y deseé tener la fuerza para dejarla ser feliz mientras yo terminaba de arruinar mi vida. Terminar con Lizzie sería la mejor decisión que podría tomar, y estúpidamente, me creía más capaz de hacerlo que de no volver a ver a Bella.

* * *

Pobres los dos, amándose y sin poder hacerlo de verdad.

¿Cómo le explicará esto Bella a Edward?

Besos & un Jacob

**RobinWolfe**

_No olvides el review_


	8. Cenizas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Jacob fue el mejor amigo de Bella cuando Edward se fue, sin embargo, Bella elige a Edward y hace un pacto con Jacob: verse y entregarse su amor cada 13 de febrero.

**

* * *

**

**7**

**Cenizas**

**(Bella) **

Me senté silenciosamente sobre el sofá de cuero de la sala. No me atrevía a caminar hasta mi habitación. O tal vez debiera llamarla la habitación de Edward. No sabía que sería de mí después de hoy. No sabía que camino se volvería mi destino. Probablemente, acabaría en casa de Rosalie, o de Alice, deseando morir por lo que soy, por lo que he hecho. Por no atreverme a morir, y vivir a un nivel que no es permitido.

Enciendo el cigarrillo mientras mis manos tiemblan y mi garganta se seca. Sólo lo succiono y boto el humo pensando en Jacob. Como ya me lo he dicho, aún no entiendo por qué fumo. Entonces sacudo el cigarro sobre el suelo, sin importarme las marcas que deje sobre él. Sólo me importa dejar caer las cenizas, y en ese momento lo comprendo…_cenizas…polvo. _Es en lo que mi vida se ha convertido. Un polvo una vez al año que me llena completa y me deja hecha cenizas. Porque hacer el amor con Jacob sólo implica más tarde sentirme culpable con Edward y vacía de Jacob. Los necesito a ambos como necesito respirar, como necesito ahogar mis penas en nicotina. Porque pensé que en cualquier momento acabaría por no necesitar más a Jacob, imagine que lo podría borrar de mi memoria como tomando un borrador y quitar los restos de tiza de una pizarra, como un conserje pasa una escoba por un desastre que han hecho unos niños…pero no. Cada vez me veo más sumisa a él, más culpable, más necesitada, más ninfómana, y menos persona, menos humana, y menos amorosa. Porque he dejado de decirle a Edward que lo amo por pensar en Jacob y he dejado de disfrutar los minutos con él por recordar que Edward es mi esposo.

Y me siento vulnerable a cualquier riesgo mientras veo el humo del cigarrillo. Mientras la fina chispa alumbra entera la habitación. Mi vida no siempre fueron cenizas —como lo es ahora—, sucede que quien juega con fuego debe atenerse a las consecuencias, y eso hice yo. Jugué con el fuego y con el hielo hasta que ambos hicieron colisión y dejaron las cenizas que soy yo.

Quise escapar, pensé que irme con Jacob para siempre sería decir adiós a todo aquello que odio y que amo, pero vuelvo a odiar. Pensé que podría en algún momento ver mis cenizas convertidas en vida, pero no. No puedo. No puedo abandonar todo e irme lejos, y esperar así que todo se solucione. Entonces las lágrimas empiezan a resbalarse por mis mejillas y los sollozos se vuelven imposibles de silenciar, porque _lo _necesito. Lo elegí por eso. Elegí ser la señora Cullen porque no sé vivir sin Edward. Y entonces me dejo caer sobre el sofá, apago el cigarrillo contra el suelo extinguiendo la única llama que sigue alumbrándome. Porque hoy soy cenizas, una ceniza que como el fénix renace cada 13 de febrero, pero luego muere, y esta vez, no volverá a renacer.

* * *

Es corto, porque es sólo el monólogo de Bella, en el próximo capítulo lo demás

Besos & un Jacob

En mi perfil encontrarán un link a un concurso que estoy organizando, pásense y me encantaría que participaran :D

**RobinWolfe**

_No olvides el review_


	9. Las chicas no lloran

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Jacob fue el mejor amigo de Bella cuando Edward se fue, sin embargo, Bella elige a Edward y hace un pacto con Jacob: verse y entregarse su amor cada 13 de febrero.

**

* * *

**

Especialmente para Flippy Skitty Black, como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños :)

* * *

**8 **

«Si sientes dolor muchas veces más que felicidad, no es amor…»

La princesa que creía en los cuentos de hadas.

**Las chicas no lloran**

**(Bella)**

Me levanté del sillón y me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Pero aún así no podía aplacar el nudo en mi garganta, sabía que esta sensación no cesaría pronto.

—Bella ¿eres tú?

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y toda la casa se mantenía oscura. Edward encendió la luz y se me quedó mirando unos segundos.

—Estaba la mar de preocupado. Estuve a punto de contactar a la policía, pero luego…

—Lo siento, Edward… Yo estaba…

—Con Jacob, lo sé.

Me quedé en silencio escrutándolo con la mirada.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo —suspiré —. Es algo sobre mí. Necesitaba aclararme y no lo sé, yo…

—Sabes Bella, no me debes explicaciones. Yo lo entiendo, es tu amigo, fue tu novio. No lo habías visto en mucho tiempo. Necesitabas tiempo a solas con él y lo comprendo.

—No pensé que actuarías así. Te hubiese dicho… debí decirte que me iría un momento con él si hubiese sabido que lo entenderías.

—No puedo creer que no creyeras que te entendería. Soy tu esposo, Bella. No tu carcelero.

Caminó desde donde estaba y se sentó a mi lado. Pasó un brazo por detrás de mi cuerpo y me atrajo hacia sí, me besó en el cabello, y solté una lágrima en silencio. Edward no me merecía. Estuve a punto de abandonarlo y él sólo hubiese deseado que le hubiese avisado para no preocuparse. Sabía que una parte de él conocía bien mis intenciones de esa noche, y aún así no parecía molesto ni resentido. Al contrario besaba mi cabello y aspiraba mi olor a nicotina como si fuese mi aroma normal a fresas, ése que sé tanto ama.

—Tomaré una ducha. Me siento mal, Edward. No debí irme sin decirte, sin advertirte. Yo… me siento una fugitiva —tomé aire —. De nuevo te lo aseguro. No tiene nada que ver contigo, porque tú eres el hombre perfecto y yo soy la mujer que tú no mereces.

Me levanté y lo dejé solo. Caminé hacia la ducha con las lágrimas dificultándome la visión. Con un nudo desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta y con un dolor en el pecho que no cesaría con facilidad.

Me metí a la ducha y me quedé un buen rato sólo dejando que el agua helada me cayera encima. No había dormido en toda la noche fumando y pensando. Necesitaba un baño de agua fría literal para reaccionar. Para hacerme entender de una vez que las cosas no estaban bien conmigo. Que estaba destruyendo mi vida y la de otras dos personas…

_—¿Vienes solo? —había preguntado Edward a Jacob. _

_—Sí. Es el cumpleaños de la mamá de Lizzie, así que no podía venir._

_—Leah, ¿dijiste? —pregunté con los celos carcomiéndome el alma. ¿Cómo podía? _

_—No, disculpa, dije Lizzie. Es la costumbre, hablé como si la conocieran. —¿Y quién demonios era Lizzie? Me había preguntado._

_—¿Tu novia? _

_—Sí, Edward, sí. _

Lizzie.

Nunca me había planteado el hecho de que Jacob hubiese tenido una novia en algún momento. Siempre consideraba que yo era la única. Lo cual ahora que lo pienso fríamente es estúpido. ¿Qué hombre podría estar solo todo un año? Entonces me di cuenta de que esos no eran mis pensamientos. Siempre pensé que andaba de chica en chica, de bar en bar. Pero nunca que se mantuviera con alguien seriamente.

Coloqué el champú sobre la palma de mi mano y comencé a lavarme el cabello. Sentía el olor a nicotina mezclarse con el de las fresas. Me enjuagué y repetí el procedimiento tras comprobar que la nicotina seguía predominando.

¿Por qué tenía una vida tan miserable? Si tenía todo y más de lo que una mujer podía tener. No necesitaba un hijo, no era lo que faltaba en mi vida. No tenía necesidad de trabajar como loca y tenía un esposo amoroso y perfecto. Aún así, me veía en la necesidad de acudir a un amante una vez al año. Era un pecado de la más baja calidad. Lujuria sobre amor. En ese momento deseé abofetearme. Lo mío con Jacob no era lujuria, de ninguna manera. Yo lo amaba, lo amo y eso jamás lo podré negar. Con las lágrimas en mis ojos lo admito: amo a Jacob Black. Y debí huir con él. Fue lo que pensé en el momento. Hoy sé que eso no es correcto.

**(Jacob) **

Tomé el teléfono apenas apagué el auto tras estacionarme frente a mi casa. Marqué el número sin mirar las teclas y suspiré entrecortadamente mirando la hora. Probablemente estaría dormida, probablemente no quisiera hablar, pero yo necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿Sí? —contestó entera, sin rasgos de sueño.

—Liz…te amo —murmuré con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas rozando mis párpados. —Necesitaba decirlo.

—¿Pasó algo, Jake?

—Sí, pasó mucho y lo siento. Necesito que me perdones.

—¿Quieres pasarte por mi casa? No entiendo qué te pasa, Jacob.

Respiré pausadamente y asentí con la cabeza. Luego caí en cuenta de que ella no me veía y murmuré un «sí» que aún no estoy seguro haya escuchado.

—Te amo —volví a decir con la voz más firme, esperando tal vez que ella lo respondiera, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en silencio, probablemente preguntándose si lo hacía, si me amaba.

Dejé caer el teléfono de mi mano y no presté atención a lo demás. Encendí de nuevo el motor y conduje en silencio hasta la casa de Lizzie. Sólo escuchando el murmullo del auto. Sólo escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.

El camino se me hizo eterno, cuando siempre se me hacía corto. Llegué a la casa y me quedé un minuto entero mirando el reloj del tablero. Normalmente, me bajaba corriendo del auto y tocaba al timbre como un desesperado. Me cuestioné si era correcto estar allí y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el volante. Derramé una lágrima y la sequé tan pronto salió. ¿Amaba a Lizzie lo suficiente como para dejar a Bella a un lado para siempre?

Oí unos dedos repicar sobre el vidrio e inmediatamente alcé la cabeza. Por más de un motivo sonreí. Así nos habíamos conocido Lizzie y yo. Un día, en el que mi corazón se había roto por culpa de Isabella Swan y ella tocó a mi vidrio preguntándome si todo estaba bien.

Bajé el vidrio y me quedé admirando su belleza por demasiado tiempo—al menos hasta que ella parpadeó —.

—Liz…yo…

—Yo te perdono, Jacob —sonrió.

—Ni siquiera sabes. No se te podría ocurrir.

—¿Y qué importa? Sea lo que sea, me pediste perdón y mereces que te lo otorgue. Porque eres el hombre más especial que ha llegado a mi vida. Te amo y eso no cambiará. Puedes cometer muchos errores, pero mientras aún me ames, yo te corresponderé. Y aún si dejas de hacerlo, como tonta te seguiré amando un tiempo, hasta que me encuentre a un jugador de fútbol o algo así.

—Liz, es que yo…—colocó un dedo sobre mis labios y temblé ante lo tibio que estaba. Lizzie era tan opuesta a Bella que era imposible que las amara a las dos. Y si dependía de mí, creía que la decisión ya estaba hecha, pero a veces no se depende del corazón, sino de la razón y en ese momento yo no tenía nada de eso.

—No necesito que me digas que sucedió. Ya te perdoné. Te amo, Jacob Black.

Sonreí y abrí la puerta. La apreté entre mis brazos y aspiré su aroma a canela. ¿Cómo podía engañarte, Lizzie, cómo podía hacerlo si eres tan perfecta? Sentí sus lágrimas cálidas correr por mi pecho y me pregunté cuántas noches yo había llorado por Bella, y cuántas veces ella habría llorado por mí.

—Si lloras no es amor, Liz… Si lloras no es amor—murmuré sobre su cabello y sentí como gimió lento y suave para luego quedarse en silencio. No sentí de nuevo que humedecía mi pecho y entonces levanté su rostro completamente seco y estampé mis labios contra las suyos. Saboreé su lengua y su aliento a menta. Rocé esos labios tersos con textura de durazno y acaricié sus pechos y glúteos por encima de la ropa. En ese momento, mi vida era perfecta. No necesitaba llorar, sólo disfrutar el momento. Porque si hay demasiado dolor, no se le puede llamar amor.

* * *

Jeez, siento que me odian no sé por qué

Besos & un Jacob

**RobinWolfe**

_No olvides el review_


	10. Hasta el fénix muere

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Jacob fue el mejor amigo de Bella cuando Edward se fue, sin embargo, Bella elige a Edward y hace un pacto con Jacob: verse y entregarse su amor cada 13 de febrero.

**

* * *

**

**9 **

**Hasta el fénix muere**

_Te veo en el café De La Rue, tenemos que hablar_

_Jake._

**(Bella) **

_¿Hablar? _¿Por qué necesitaría Jacob hablar conmigo? No estábamos acordando vernos por una necesidad nueva, o porque el mundo se fuera a acabar. Era 13 de febrero y mi cuerpo pedía el calor de Jacob Black, pedía sus labios, sus manos, su… Tragué en seco y sequé la lágrima que se asomaba por mi ojo izquierdo. Tal vez de ahí nos marcháramos a un hotel. Todo me parecía tan extraño e irreal. El año pasado había sido la mejor de las veces, y luego se nos habían amontonado tantos problemas. Incluso nos íbamos a escapar, llegué a pensar que Edward y yo acabaríamos separados y que Jacob sería quien vería a cada amanecer. Pero no. Mi vida había dado vueltas en un círculo hasta volverse a posar en el mismo punto donde todo había empezado.

Llegué al café y me senté en una mesa cerca de la calle. Un mesonero se acercó a mí y opté por decirle que esperaba a alguien, no me apetecía pedir nada en absoluto. Tenía una revolución de alas azotándome en el estómago, tenía demasiado tiempo que no me sentía tan nerviosa. Probablemente, se me pasaría al ver a Jacob, probablemente no.

Miré a mi alrededor y divisé más de una pareja feliz. Algunas con niños pequeños y otros con sus hijos adolescentes. Me pregunté que se sentiría tener un bebé y si algún día probaría esa dicha.

—Hola, hermosa —sonó la voz grave de Jacob y en ese momento una sonrisa tomó posesión de mi rostro. Le extrañaba tanto, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, sentí hormigas recorrerme el cuerpo y un choque eléctrico en el momento en que sus labios rozaron mi mejilla. Hubiese preferido ese roce contra mi boca pero me comporté porque después de todo éramos _amantes _y estábamos en un sitio público.

—Hola —saludé sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Él tomó asiento frente mío y el mesonero volvió a aparecer en la escena.

—Dos _lattes _—pidió Jacob sin consultar. No pretendía reclamar, porque era precisamente lo que yo hubiese pedido (si hubiese querido algo). Jacob me conocía a la perfección y eso me hacía pensar que nuestra relación (aunque clandestina) era perfecta.

—¿Por qué nos reunimos aquí? —pregunté en cuanto el mesonero se marchó.

—Quiero hablar, Bells. Creo que es bueno que este día no se base en el sexo —sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y no pude evitar no mostrarlo en mi rostro. Traté de no verlo a los ojos para ocultar mi reacción —. Lo siento, debí… advertirte, pero pensé que lo entenderías con mi mensaje.

—Sí, claro que lo entendí, Jake. No por eso dejo de estar sorprendida. Pensé que el sexo era como demostrábamos que nos seguíamos amando.

—También se lo demuestro así a Lizzie —señaló fríamente y sentí que me encogía en mi asiento. Me sentía devastada, como si después de un año para esperar renacer me hubiese encontrado con que mis cenizas se estaban quemando.

Aclaré mi garganta y repiqueteé en el suelo con mis tacones.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —me enderecé en la silla —. Se llama hacer el amor, y lo hago seguido con mi esposo.

Probablemente el comentario estaba fuera de lugar, pero también lo había estado el suyo, y tenía la necesidad de responder, como si estuviésemos en un debate de "quién está teniendo la mejor relación fuera de aquí".

—Me supongo.

—Dos _lattes —_dijo el mesonero mientras depositaba los vasos térmicos en nuestra mesa.

Tomé mi vaso y le di un sorbo. Jacob se concentró en jugar con el sujetador de cartón.

—¿Quieres terminar conmigo? —alcancé a decir con un poco de café aún en la boca con el fin de disimular que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Terminar? ¿Llamas a esto algo que _empezamos, _Bells? Yo lo llamo una aventura.

—Pensé que me amabas —murmuré.

—Y lo hago, Bella, pero… ¿cómo lo haces? Digo, para mí era fácil cuando sólo eras tú y una que otra chica que conocía, Leah una que otra noche, pero desde que Lizzie llegó a mi vida todo es distinto. Porque cuando estoy con ella desearía estar contigo, y cuando estoy contigo me siento culpable, siento que la engaño, que ella no se lo merece. ¡Porque Lizzie es un ángel, Bella!

—¿Y crees que yo no me siento así? Tengo que mostrarle la cara a Edward cada día de mi maldita vida, tengo que ir y celebrar con él San Valentín junto a mis amigos y fingir que nuestra relación es perfecta, pero no, coño, lo engaño ¡y no es fácil!

—Entonces eres tú quien quiere terminar —estaba volteando la situación. Había venido a verme con la firme intención de que lo nuestro llegara hasta allí, y ahora quería que yo lo terminara.

—Eres tú quien quiere, no distorsiones lo que está pasando aquí.

—Amo a Lizzie —admitió y noté el nudo en su garganta.

Me quedé en silencio mirándolo. Sólo observándolo, deseando estallar en lágrimas, pero tragué con fuerza y me mantuve serena.

—¿Por qué hacemos esto, Bella? —iba a responder cuando él continuó —. No, no me respondas. Sé que te lo pedí, que hicimos un acuerdo, un pacto, como lo quieras llamar, pero ¿qué sentido tiene? Jamás nos perteneceremos en totalidad, jamás seremos el _único _del otro, siempre seremos amantes, Bella, ¡AMANTES! Es un pecado, está prohibido. Tú…tú…juraste ante Dios ¡Y yo estaba ahí! Que estarías con tu esposo hasta que la muerte los separara, y ¿qué digo? También es pecado mirar ¡MIRAR! a la mujer casada y ¿qué hago yo? —Continuó bajando la voz — ¡me acuesto con una mujer casada! Dime Isabella, ¿qué clase de personas nos hace eso?

—Malas —murmuré.

—Terribles. Peores que eso. Yo…no puedo más Bella. Porque maldita sea, si tú me amaras la mitad de lo que es necesario ¡me hubieses elegido! ¿No?

—Si tú me amaras no me hubieses hecho elegir.

—Ahora yo soy el villano y ¡YO! te hice elegir. Ambos lo hicimos, Bella, tanto él como yo.

Mi corazón se partió en aquel instante, casi lo pude escuchar quebrarse como quien rompe una galleta crujiente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y los gemidos se hicieron incontrolables. Jacob relajó la mirada mas no se acercó a consolarme como lo hacía cada 13 de febrero.

—No puedo vivir sin Edward —afirmé con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas entrando a mi boca.

—Entonces vive con él, maldita sea. Pero no me hagas esto, Bella. No me incluyas en tu mundo para hacerlo perfecto. Escúchame bien, yo te seguiré amando por siempre, pero quisiera ser lo que éramos antes ¿sí? Amigos. Amaba ser tu amigo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Edward, o conmigo. Hay algo sobre ti que no me quieres decir. Me estás haciendo parecer la culpable para que la conciencia me remuerda, pero ¡DÍMELO JACOB! Dime qué pasa y por qué quieres terminar… ¿Acaso Lizzie te descubrió?

—Yo… —su expresión cambió por completo y casi me sentí culpable por lo que había dicho —. Bella. Te amo, no lo olvides, por favor —por primera vez acercó su mano a mi rostro y secó mis lágrimas, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y se quedó contemplando mi anillo de matrimonio —. Tú eres una Cullen —señaló con una sonrisa —. Y quiero que Lizzie sea una Black. Ella, está…embarazada —agregó una octava más alta de lo que venía hablando y en sus ojos vi la auténtica alegría que venía extrañando de su mirada —. Está esperando un hijo mío, y quiero pedirle matrimonio, y quiero que nuestra vida sea perfecta. Comprende que no te olvidaré, Bella, comprende que cada vez que vea un chocolate pensaré en ti, mi dulce princesa. Comprende que no te dejaré de amar, pero me encantaría que tanto tú como yo viviéramos de verdad, que no necesitáramos el uno del otro, y que no estuviésemos mirando el calendario como si los días jamás pasarán. Quiero que disfrutes a Edward, porque si con alguien quisiera haber perdido una batalla, es con él, porque es un caballero, y de todas las personas que conozco, sé que es el único capaz de hacerte feliz para siempre.

Las lágrimas se secaron en mis párpados y sonreí. Apreté la mano de Jacob y solté una sonrisa inesperada incluso para mí. Necesitaba oír todo eso. Necesitaba que Jacob se enamorara de verdad para que yo pudiese aprender a amar a una sola persona en realidad, y esa persona, el hombre de mi vida, era Edward Cullen.

* * *

Espero les gustara :)

**R**obinW


	11. Amar de verdad

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Jacob fue el mejor amigo de Bella cuando Edward se fue, sin embargo, Bella elige a Edward y hace un pacto con Jacob: verse y entregarse su amor cada 13 de febrero.

* * *

**10**

**Amar de verdad**

_¿Qué significa amar de verdad? Es una pregunta cautelosa, hay personas que pueden romper en lágrimas tan sólo al escucharla (o leerla). Y créanme, no es el cometido de este artículo. Lo último que quiero es que haya alguien en el mundo sufriendo por amor, aunque creo que es la mayor causa de penas e incluso de tragedias. _

_No me considero quién para responder esa profunda pregunta. Ni siquiera me atrevería a definir el amor, porque para cada persona éste acaba siendo una combinación de hechos, sentimientos o algo más que lo vuelve imposible de expresar. _

_«Finalmente comprendí lo que significa el amor verdadero…amar significa preocuparte más por la felicidad de la otra persona que por la tuya propia, sin importar las elecciones dolorosas que tengas que asumir para lograrlo__» Dice uno de mis autores favoritos, Nicholas Sparks. Y confío plenamente en sus palabras. Cuando uno ama de verdad, no teme, de ninguna manera arriesgar toda su felicidad por darle una pizca a esa persona especial. Amar de verdad significa que esa persona es todo y nada para ti. Porque si ella decide que no estará más a tu lado, tú lo aceptarás con la misma facilidad con la que le abriste su corazón una vez. _

_He roto el corazón de alguien a quien amo y me lo han roto a mí. He roto el corazón de una persona que aprecio, y me lo han roto a mí. He engañado y he sido engañada. De eso se trata amar. No de engañar, no de romper los corazones, sino de asumir que todo pasa porque tiene que pasar. _

_Soy de la clase de personas que tardó en encontrar su primer amor, pero que al hacerlo vivió la magia entera de éste, rozó el fuego y se quemó con él, acabó hecha cenizas y alguien más las encendió con un fósforo para darle a su vida una chispa, que ambos sabían se consumiría. Pero hasta la más mínima luz es como una luna llena cuando uno está en la oscuridad. Gracias, gracias por amarme a todo aquel que lo hace, porque su chispa resulta esencial para mí, aunque a veces no la logre ver, después de todo __«lo esencial es invisible a los ojos__» dice otro de mis autores favoritos, y le creo, porque siempre te tuve, y jamás te vi, aunque te abracé, te besé y me entregué a ti, nunca vi, que eras todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo alguna vez necesite. Y no temo decírtelo, porque aunque debería no hay culpa que me remuerda, tomé decisiones erradas, pero una de ellas la llevó tatuada en un anillo. No, no temo decírtelo: Te amo. _

_Cuerpo Editorial, _

_New York Times. _

**(Edward)**

Repasé las líneas con mi dedo índice mientras suspiraba hondo. Exhausto cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir.

—Yo también te amo —murmuré mientras ella levantaba la vista de su taza de café.

—Lo sé —aceptó mientras jugaba con el borde de la taza.

—¿Me contarás que pasó? Hace un año huiste, Bella. Y hoy es como si me pidieras disculpas.

—Edward llevó días sin poder dormir —admitió y noté como estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas —. Te he engañado, pensé que estaba dicho ahí. Yo te engañé con Jacob.

—Bella… me extrañaría que no hubiese sido así. Lo amaste, nadie deja de amar de un día para otro.

—No sólo te fui infiel Edward… Le entregué a él el cuerpo que te prometí a ti —soltó un gemido y luego una lágrima, me mantuve sereno, doblando el periódico y alisándolo —. No me casé virgen.

—Ya lo sabía, Bells —murmuré bajando la vista —. Son cosas…que un hombre se da cuenta. Supuse que había sido él, incluso me imaginé el momento, fue…perturbador. Pero lo entendí y no te pedí explicaciones porque no me importaban los errores que hubieses cometido. Yo cometí el más grande: te hice elegir. Debí dejarte ser feliz y simplemente apartarme. Yo me había ido, y él estuvo ahí para ti. Si yo no hubiese vuelto, hubieses sido feliz con él.

—Pero te seguiría pensando.

—Como lo piensas a él —me encogí de hombros —. Tienes derecho a amar a tu mejor amigo.

—Él terminó conmigo —murmuró —. Se va a casar…

—Como lo hiciste tú, —suspiré —muy a tu pesar —señalé el periódico.

—Va a ser papá —susurró entre lágrimas.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—¿Crees que él te dejó de amar?

—¿No te parece esto bizarro? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño —. Que te esté contando de mis problemas amorosos con mi _amante. _Digo, Edward, ¿cómo puedes ser tan perfecto? ¿Cómo puedes no odiarme? ¿Cómo puedes aceptar que te estuve engañando desde antes de que nos casáramos?

—Porque siempre esperé que pasara… Bella —me acerqué y la tomé por la barbilla —. Te amo y eso no va a cambiar, no soy nadie sin ti —negó con la cabeza.

—No me mereces, soy demasiado poca cosa para ti.

—Yo creo que eres la mujer que yo amo, y eso te hace perfecta.

—Edward…

—Si quieres que me enfade, lo haré, pero ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que lo nuestro se acabe también? Si crees que nuestro matrimonio fue un error, puede llegar a su fin, pero no soy yo quien lo quiere.

—¡No! No quiero eso. Es sólo que… te amo ¿has entendido eso? —no me dejó responder—. No fue un error, digo, sí lo fue. El error fue, que un día me estaba despidiendo de Jacob, haciendo el amor con él y al día siguiente te estaba diciendo a ti que te había elegido. Dos semanas después llevaba un anillo con nuestras iniciales grabadas y medio año después caminaba hacia un altar. Creo que no tuve tiempo de pensar las cosas. Fue todo, demasiado rápido.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora creo que ser tu esposa es lo que me hace más feliz en mi maldita vida, ¿entiendes?

—La verdad no —musité.

—Tampoco yo me entiendo, Edward. Es que no estaba preparada para esto. Se suponía que tú te molestarías conmigo y entonces yo trataría de explicarte, arruinaste mi guión —añadió con una sonrisa al final.

—No me conoces lo suficiente —dije con una sonrisa torcida.

—Te dije que todo fue demasiado rápido.

—Oye tienes «hasta que la muerte nos separe» para conocerme, ¿no te parece suficiente?

Se levantó de la silla y acudió a mis brazos, la estreché con suavidad besando sus cabellos castaños. Sentí una lágrima mojar mi pecho, y en un susurro casi inaudible le pregunté por qué lloraba, me contestó que lo hacía de felicidad, y mi pecho se hinchó en ese preciso momento, había oído que quien lloraba de dolor en una relación, no estaba sintiendo el amor.

Besó mi cuello y respiré su aroma a fresas.

_¿Qué significa amar a alguien de verdad? _Me pregunté en mi cabeza.

_¿Qué significa amar a alguien de verdad? Significa que aceptarás a esa persona con todos sus defectos, no te importara si fuma, si te engaña, si te engañó. Significa sí, que sacrificarías tu felicidad por la de ella, como un día intenté hacer sin saber que podría matarnos en el intento. Significa que estarás en la noche vigilando sus sueños, aunque sepas que otro ocupa sus pensamientos. Significa que besarás sus labios llenos de nicotina. Significa que tomarás su mano aunque ella haya recorrido el abdomen de otro hombre. Porque la amas, y tus sentimientos no cambiarán por mucho que lo intentes. Por eso sé que te sigue amando, y tomará mucho para que eso cambie, pero aún así, quiero que sepas, que si con alguien quisiera perder esta batalla, es contigo. _

_Gracias por mantenerla con vida y recoger las cenizas, volverlas a encender y dejarme a mí el trabajo de avivar el fuego cuando parecía tocado por el hielo. Porque hasta la más quemada ceniza, vuelve a renacer, como el fénix. _

_Con respeto, _

_Edward Cullen. _

Dejé el papel sobre mi escritorio y caminé hasta mi piano. Me senté en él y respiré profundo. Miré a Bella sentada mirando al vacío.

—¿Serías tan amable de devolverme a mi musa? —murmuré palmeando el lugar junto a mí en el asiento del piano.

—¿A dónde se fue?

—No sé, se perdió. Decidió ahogarse en lugar de hablar. Decidió quedarse con el hombre al que no le podía contar sus problemas y verse muy poco con el que la comprendía.

—No es como lo pintas.

—Pintor no soy —se sentó junto a mí y tocó su nota favorita —. Soy compositor —murmuré en su oído y comencé a pasear mis dedos por las teclas como si fuera el cuerpo de mi princesa. Porque la amo, porque siempre la amaré.

* * *

Sé que muchas pensaron que el anterior había sido el último capi, pero no lo fue x)

Tal vez haga un epílogo, o tal vez lo dejé así, ya veremos...

Espero lo disfruten...

Y les recomiendo ambos libros que cito aquí: Querido John & El Principito

**R**obinW


	12. Epílogo: Estaré ahí para ti

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Jacob fue el mejor amigo de Bella cuando Edward se fue, sin embargo, Bella elige a Edward y hace un pacto con Jacob: verse y entregarse su amor cada 13 de febrero.

* * *

**Epílogo: Estaré ahí para ti**

**I.**

_¿Qué significa amar a alguien de verdad? Significa que aceptarás a esa persona con todos sus defectos, no te importara si fuma, si te engaña, si te engañó. Significa sí, que sacrificarías tu felicidad por la de ella, como un día intenté hacer sin saber que podría matarnos en el intento. Significa que estarás en la noche vigilando sus sueños, aunque sepas que otro ocupa sus pensamientos. Significa que besarás sus labios llenos de nicotina. Significa que tomarás su mano aunque ella haya recorrido el abdomen de otro hombre. Porque la amas, y tus sentimientos no cambiarán por mucho que lo intentes. Por eso sé que te sigue amando, y tomará mucho para que eso cambie, pero aún así, quiero que sepas, que si con alguien quisiera perder esta batalla, es contigo. _

_Gracias por mantenerla con vida y recoger las cenizas, volverlas a encender y dejarme a mí el trabajo de avivar el fuego cuando parecía tocado por el hielo. Porque hasta la más quemada ceniza, vuelve a renacer, como el fénix. _

_Con respeto, _

_Edward Cullen. _

Repasó las letras escritas con tinta de una pluma fina y se dio cuenta que él nunca amo a Bella de verdad. Porque el amor de verdad no conoce barreras y el amor de verdad acepta, perdona y olvida. Y cada noche del 13 de febrero él lloraba en silencio mientras en su corazón se hacía un agujero, porque ella no lo eligió a él, y se dio cuenta de cuánto aquello le dolió. Porque si él hubiese amado a Bella de verdad, hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por olvidarla y dejarla ser feliz. Pero no. Porque en el fondo de su corazón, Bella debía pagar —no de una forma cruel o macabra —, por haberle quitado noches de sueño, besos de miel, y abrazos de seda. Porque en el fondo, él siempre pensó que Bella lo había dejado de amar.

* * *

**II. **

—Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo…

Lizzie lo miró extrañada. Suspiró.

—Es sobre Bella —murmuró él sintiendo que el mundo iba resbalándose de sus hombros. —Solíamos vernos… hace un tiempo, mientras estábamos tú y yo.

—¿A ti se refería ella, en el artículo de periódico?

—¿Qué artículo?

—Sobre amar de verdad. Salió en el Times, hoy.

—Liz…

—No digas que lo sientes si no lo haces.

—Pero sí lo siento. Jamás debí engañarte, te mereces todo de mí. No una parte insignificante. Y estoy dispuesto a dártela y si aún me amas, me encantaría que fueras mi esposa —sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo y ella colocó una mano sobre ella. Negó con la cabeza y a Jacob se le heló el corazón. Lo entendía. Por supuesto que lo entendía—.

—Claro que quiero ser tu esposa, Jacob, pero no quiero un anillo que lo confirme. Soy tu novia, tu…prometida, pero no quiero esto —apretó la caja que contenía el anillo y se lo retiró a Jacob de las manos, lo colocó sobre la cama y se acercó para besar a su prometido susurrando sobre sus labios: —No necesito que me compres, necesito que me ames.

* * *

**III. **

Buscó el New York Times en todos los kioscos de regreso a su casa. Le costó encontrarlo y supuso que el artículo de Bella era un real éxito y que todos lo querían leer. Cuando lo encontró, le pesaba en el brazo por el deseo inmenso que tenía de leerlo. Necesitaba saber qué decía Bella. Y al mismo tiempo deseaba que no tuviera nada que ver con él.

No lloró como se imagino que lo haría al leer las primeras líneas. Pero sí se conmovió y se le arrugó el corazón. Las palabras de Bella confirmaban lo que había pensado al leer la nota de Edward. Él nunca amo de verdad a Bella, porque nunca ofreció su felicidad entera por ella. No dejó que él la abandonara sino que la ató a él como una esclava. La hizo depender de sus besos y caricias y por último, la quiso.

Y al leer las últimas palabras se preguntó por qué Bella se arrepentía de casarse. Podría jamás saberlo, pero esa era la opción fácil, porque a pesar de todo, muy a pesar de su charla del día anterior y de cómo las cosas terminaron entre los dos, algo le dijo _nunca la perderás. _Porque antes de ser su novia, mucho antes de ser su amante, semanas antes de ese primer beso, de ese corazón roto y de esa primera vez, ellos fueron amigos, no sólo eso, _mejores amigos. _

**

* * *

IV. **

—¿Aló?

—¿Cuál es tu mayor remordimiento?

—No haberme dado cuenta que no se puede amar a dos, y que nunca te amé más que como un amigo.

—¿Y qué hay de ese error que llevas tatuado en un anillo? Mira, le acabo de proponer matrimonio a Liz, y no quiero decir eso nunca.

Se rió bajito y se sonrojó.

—Es un error porque lo hice apresurada, pensando que así te olvidaría, cuando ni siquiera me propuse hacerlo. Te prometí una cita una vez al año con el único propósito de no olvidarte, cuando sabía que a ti nunca te perdería.

—Lindo. ¿Le contaste?

—Todo lo que pude —suspiró Bella sonriendo.

—Entonces serás mi padrino de bodas ¿no?

—Oye, ¿para qué son las amigas?

Y estuvieron largas horas al teléfono, sin morderse los labios preguntándose por qué solo podían escuchar la voz del otro, o jadeando imaginándose recorriendo el cuerpo del otro. Conversaron como amigos, como lo que son.

* * *

**V. **

—Quisiera agradecerles a todos por venir a celebrar con nosotros —anunció Rosalie con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

—Su presencia nos recuerda que día a día aprendemos a amar a nuevas personas, pero que el amor verdadero existe y lo podemos encontrar. He aquí mis ex novias y mi hermosa esposa. Y todos podemos estar juntos, porque amar de verdad significa que podemos convivir con los errores y defectos del otro.

—Y que podemos entregar nuestra felicidad por la de él —ella sonrió de nuevo y Emmett no desaprovechó la oportunidad para besarla. Al separarse, alzaron sus copas y al unísono se escuchó: —Por los novios.

Bella sonrió y alzó la copa por ellos. Edward la abrazó por la cadera y besó su cabello.

—Hoy sólo se le permite ser romántico a los novios —dijo Jacob en tono alegre llevando a Lizzie de la mano hacia Edward y Bella.

—Vaya, no leí esa norma en la entrada —bromeó Edward con él.

—Quiero que conozcan a Lizzie, mi prometida —anunció Jacob con el orgullo marcado en cada letra.

Se presentaron y se quedaron hablando más de lo que cualquiera se hubiese imaginado. Porque amar de verdad también se aplica en la amistad, y tus errores y los de ella son parte del día a día, y todo lo que vivieron juntos, jamás jamás se olvida.

* * *

Espero les gustara, gracias por su apoyo.

El nuevo longfic que tengo es la secuela de Encuentro de Ensueño, así que pueden pasar y estaré encantada lo lean :D

**R**obinW


End file.
